Love and Hate
by Fury Writer99
Summary: The story starts of at a tuesday morning in September. Rinto is the son of a wealthy family and have a brother, Len. His brother Len is the one with his girlfriend Rin, and Rinto himself have somebody he's in love with. He's unaware however that the girl he's in love with, have been trying to tell him words that he want to tell her. May turn into high M later on, depends on.
1. Confession in the park

**As said in my profile about updates on my fan-fictions this is the story that has a rather unpopular Vocaloid couple on this site. I can't say that it's not popular at all, I just haven't seen many stories of the couple. I can't really call them Vocaloids either, as the only thing they are. Is that they're genderbends of Rin and Len. Namely, Rinto and Lenka. Yes, so if you have something against the couple. Close this story now, I've said it now okay!?**

**Kaito: Thanks for using me again comicy! It took so long I was getting worried!**

**Oh right…you…ice cream lover, can you fix the disclaimer for me? I'm just gonna, get away from you…*walks away***

**Kaito: What? You don't like me? Why not!? Hey! *sigh* alright, Disclaimer: Comicy don't own the characters mentioned in this. CFM does. (Crypton Future Media) Anyway go ahead and read folks! I'll be standing on the side with Comicy and wait for you to finish reading.**

The warm air was soaring throughout the world. The school had recently started again, and there's one person who have a little secret for himself, something he've been keeping hidden even from his little brother Len. No matter how people see it when looking at the two of them, He just happens to be a little taller than Len. And on top of that, he's jealous over the fact that his brother have a girlfriend, but he himself don't.

" Damn it…" He said to himself. The water in the tub was warm enough for him to faint if he so wanted to, but he wouldn't stay in long he'd said to himself.

" Hoi! Nii-san, if you don't get out from the water soon you're gonna be late for school!" It was Len telling him that. It's true that the first class was starting soon and he had to get out now in time before Mikuo and Miku would pick him up.

" Hai! I'll be out soon, just wait for me!" He replied and quickly got out. In his class there were few people he talked to, but there are people besides those in his own class that he talked to. Among those, there's his little brother Len. Mikuo and Miku that are the rich people in class. There's Luka who he sometimes ends up talking to when eating on a cafe near the park in town. There's Kaito, who he've heard Miku's dating. And Rin, that is the girlfriend of his younger brother. There's also one person who he've known since they both were in middle school, but he doesn't know any longer just how to face her. He haven't been able to figure out how to act around her ever since he started getting feelings that means more than just friendship…love.

(Rinto PoV)

I quickly looked at the clock while getting my clothes on, still trying to somewhat get my clothes on. My brother have completely changed ever since Rin became his girlfriend, and now I barley sees him unless it's at home. Which only happens to be morning and evening, also some few times in school. We keep talking to each other frequently because of that, only to actually keep contact. When hurrying out of the bathroom, Miku was at the door opening, and I couldn't see Len anywhere. He probably left for school before they arrived with the car, unlucky for him.

" Oh? Taking a morning bath again I see…aniki is waiting outside, so hurry up" That's what she calls Mikuo constantly. Big bro…she think that he is the best brother she could ever have, but I see him as a little over protective towards her. She started slightly stamp with her foot repeatedly, soon stamping faster as I just watched her.

" Hai, hai…I get it already, I'm coming" I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my school bag before heading out the door with Miku. I don't believe it. Sure I've been given a ride in their car before, but I still can't believe that they travel to school in a limo…I mean, aren't they getting embarrassed traveling in a way like this, where a lot of people probably look at them as their car passes by. Well no matter how embarrassing it's for them, they remain calm outwards, and on top of that lets me ride with them. Nothing of what I said really have any connection to the other, I'm just trying to point out that I'm jealous of their money. There, I've said it. They're not the only ones I'm jealous on though, it's the same thing with my brother. I have somebody in class that I'm interested in, but don't have the courage to tell her how I feel. Len was lucky though, Rin being the one that asked him out instead of the opposite.

" Well? How's it going Rinto? I haven't heard from you in a while, even though you're in the class right next to me" We were already heading towards the school, me and Miku being the only ones in the backseat. Mikuo was sitting up in the front, but he can hear everything we say due to the small movable window in-between the seats in the front.

" Good I guess…I don't really feel like anything's new have happened…" She was laughing at my answer. Did she mean something else than how I was having it?

" not you, you dummy…with your crush? Have you confessed to her yet?" I just knew it. If not about me myself then this would be the next question for her to ask me.

" N-no…I haven't confessed yet…I know that you're gonna say that I should ask her out before somebody else snatches her…but it's just…so difficult to do…but enough about me, how about you and Kaito? I've heard some crazy stuff, but it's not true right?" She looked away from me and just looked out the window. I guess that it's something she don't want to talk about. When she quickly looked away from the window and just looked down, I got slightly worried.

I quickly checked out the window and noticed what caught her attention. The old park that people refer to as, park of nightmares. It may sound like a silly name, but not for those who know the story behind that park. Like me and Miku, but I never react to the park like she just did. It's the first time I've seen her react like this before. The park have a good reason for why it's called "park of nightmares", and that's a reason I don't even want to think about.

" Miku…I don't know what the story of your past is…but you shouldn't let it heavy you down like this. Even if I don't know the truth behind it, I want to support you…so promise me to tell me if there's something wrong, okay?" She only nodded, but I could see that she was about to cry.

(Lenka PoV)

I've never really found the school fun in any kind of way. I don't really have many friends to talk to, except for Rin and Rinto. I sometimes find it strange that their hair and eye color are the same, just like the fact that both of them wear hairpins. They could be long back related twins, because sometimes. I hear that people confuse Rinto with Rin. Or Rin with Rinto, had it not been for their clothes and the way they talk I wouldn't be able to tell difference on them either. But I've known Rinto for a long time, and even though I got to know Rin recently, we've already become great friends. Other than them I really don't have other friends. I have Luka who works at the cafe near the park south of school. Rinto really is special to me, but I just can't help but feel he have something to tell me, and at times that makes me space out completely. So even when he's talking to me, it's not sure I hear what he's saying.

" Lenka-san! Ohayo!" I turned around and spotted Rin and Len coming towards me. More likely Rin coming towards me, dragging Len after her.

" Good morning Rin! Len!" I smiled at them and just waited for them to close up to me. It happens from time to time that I talk with Len, but that's about it really. Unless somebody wants to borrow something from me, or ask me what our next lesson is.

" Are you gonna tell him today Lenka? I bet he's waiting for you to tell him" It's not as easy as she makes it sound like. I really want to let him know, but I continue to feel embarrassed or just really nervous whenever I try to say it. But I've decided on it this time. The lessons turned out to be more boring than ever, even though I learned a lot of things. I managed to pass Rinto a note though, asking him if he could wait for me at the school entrance so we could do something. He'd agreed to me, which made a great relief get bigger within me. I just wanted the school to end, I had to tell him today no matter sooner I would get it done, the better it would be for me. Iye, for both of us. Not just for me, I can feel it. I'm not the only one who wants this said, I think he feels the same towards me, even though I know it may just be my deepest desire, that he feels the same. I still think that it's how it is.

The day was soon over and I was heading towards the entrance to meet up with Rinto. We could head over to the park afterwards, just so it would be the perfect opportunity to say just how I feel towards him. Only when I arrived at the entrance, he wasn't there.

" Hey Rin! Have you seen Rinto coming by here?" I quickly spotted her and had asked her the question. She shook on her head and told me I should try search the school up to our classroom, and then maybe give up. I agreed with her and headed back into the school, making sure to look discreet and not look like somebody who've lost something or is looking for somebody. People tend to look at me in a strange way whenever I had that look on my face.

" Lenka! Aren't you gonna meet my brother at the front entrance?" I told him that I came there but that he wasn't there. He just pointed outside towards the entrance and I followed his look, noticing somebody looking among the students who's coming out from the school. The person was no doubt Rinto, we must've passed each other when I headed up. I quickly hurried down to him after thanking Len, hugging him by surprise from behind.

" L-Lenka!? S-so…um…where did you want to go? The park maybe?" He's acting os strange all of a sudden. It's not the first time I've hugged him by surprise like this, maybe I just really took him by surprise this time. Or, could it really be that…no, I've got to knock the thought away…

" Sure! Lets head to the park" I quickly let go of him and just stood beside him before the two of us started walking towards the park. It can become quiet at times, but at this season, it have perfect spots to watch the sunset and sunrise on. I doubt anybody would go up just to see the sunrise from outside though. I quickly sat down on the closest bench, and even though it was close to the rode. It was still enough concealed so that nobody would see us if I were to do something I will do if I find it to hard to tell him with words.

" Ne, Rinto? I have something to say…" He sat down next to me and just looked at me, I could feel it. It feels sort of embarrassing when he's either sitting close, or just looks at me. I constantly gets the feeling that he means something by the sudden amount of attention he've given me. Sure to start with after a little fight we had during the beginning of the school year we stopped talking, but now something else have happened through it. We talk a lot more than usual with each other, and we spend more time with each other as well. I heard from my father ones that "everything that happens around you have a meaning. Some things your body don't want to accept or can't handle the truth of something. Yet another part of you that always will exist within you want to consume others. Something that isn't meant for evil or even good. It's something that's meant for a specific someone that'll find his way into your heart. It doesn't matter when the time comes, but there's always somebody out there who think differently of you than others." My dad have always been telling me that I'm going to meet somebody that loves me, but I don't know if I want to believe in it. At least, I didn't want to believe it until recently. It's all thanks to Rinto that I've changed my opinion on what my father said long ago.

" Is it okay if I…say something first?" I nodded to him and just looked at him instead of how it was just a moment ago. " I've…been meaning to tell you something…that means a lot to me. And I don't know how long it've been that I've been having this feeling, and yet I've never been able to say it to you…I haven't have the courage to tell you" Is he, doing what I think he is? He didn't say anything else after that. And instead just slightly looked at me, me doing the same thing. The silence started getting thicker around us, and only two things could be heard for me. the sound of the leaves that blows in the slight wind, and the sound of my heavy heartbeats. I haven't felt like this in so long, so I want it to last this time.

" Rinto…can you close your eyes?"

" I don't see why I'd have to…but if you say so" I just watched as he closed his eyes. I stood up from the bench and walked over to him, now standing right in front of him. Literally I was standing just a tiny footstep away from him, or knees touching each other. My heartbeats got faster and faster the close I leaned towards him, and then focused on myself before placing my lips on top of his.

**I'm gonna love this story.**

**Kaito: Are there gonna be more of Rin and Len?**

**Why are you asking?**

**Kaito: I'm just wondering! Anyway, thanks for reading! Review to a get a free ice cream!**

**Is that really necessary?**

**Kaito: Of course comicy! Readers need motivation in order to spend some few minutes of the day to tell you what they thought of the story.**

**Maybe, but still…okay, I'll offer you Kaito's ice cream. You'll get a free ice cream from his own personal collection for each review. One ice cream for one review, or maybe two? Who knows! We'll see simply.**

**Kaito: You're gonna give away my ice cream?**

**The chocolate ones…okay?**

**Kaito: Chocolate? Did you say…Chocolate? Chocolate!?**

**Stop! Kaito!**

**Kaito: What? I'm used to saying that…even though I don't have a personal grudge against chocolate.**

***sigh* There's just no dealing with you. See you all next time. And I'm thinking of having Len or Miku here in the A/N instead. Also! RinxLen seen in the next chapter! I'll keep you all stuck with that line only, right?**


	2. The date, and the riddle of the past

**Chapter 2 up!**

**Miku: So…this story…includes me and Kaito as a couple?**

**Yeah, does that disappoint you?**

**Miku: No, not really. We keep getting songs that indirectly says that so, I'm fine with it.**

**Len: Hmm? This is the story…that is including Rin as a couple with me?**

**You sound stunned…Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Crypton does.**

**Miku: De? Now what?**

**Len: Yeah? We're new to the whole fan-fiction thing okay!**

**I get it already. We just standby as those viewing this read the chapter that's below here.**

**Miku: Oh, so we just talk by the side?**

**Preferably not…lets just read it for ourselves as well, okay? By the way Len, this chapter contains a scene between you and Rin. **

**Len: O-okay…**

**Miku: I can almost picture it…**

**Len: M-miku-nee?**

**Maybe I should've warned earlier. This story have a lot of japanese words in it, So I'm just gonna write some up here with the translation. (de/and. Nandemonai/it's nothing. Wakarimasen/Wakanai/I don't know. Hai/Coming/Okay. Hoi/hey) That's pretty much it right now.**

Further away from the park, at a nearby cafe. There are two teenagers eating together, and it's clear from the looks they give each other that they're deeply in love in each other. They finish eating and pays for the dessert, then heads out hand in hand. And as they head towards the park, two persons come walking hand in hand towards them.

(Len PoV)

Sometimes I don't quite understand my brother. He've been in love with Lenka for a long time, but have never even been able to confess to her. He says that he gets to embarrassed or to nervous every time I've seen him try and confess. But who knows, maybe he've gotten lucky like I was. I glanced over at Rin's hand that was intertwined with mine, not noticing that she saw what I was looking at.

" Len-kun?" She said, and that made me look away in an instant. It's true that I find it a little embarrassing, but I'm getting used to it with time. More likely I have to get more used to holding Rin's hand like this, we've been together for more than a month after all.

" N-nandemonai…" I quickly answered her to have her pay attention at something else. But when saying that I spotted to people walking away from the park, and they started heading down the street towards the cafe. At least that's what I think they were doing, but I figured I'd get a closer look.

" Len, my feet are getting tired…can we take a break on the closest bench?" I nodded and walked straight towards the park. When she sat down though, she said it felt warm. Like somebody've just sat on it. I looked at her and saw how her eyesight was focused on the two heading down the street, hand in hand. The girl's leaning her head against the boy's shoulder. Wait a minute isn't that my brother? I quickly took up my phone and texted him something really quick.

" Who did you text? And more importantly, what did you tell that person?" I sat down next to her and answered her question, telling exactly who I texted and what I said. I was quite funny seeing her reaction to it, a laughter I haven't heard in a long while.

" So he finally confessed to her didn't he…" She looked over at my brother and Lenka who disappeared in the distant. I just sighed, still smiling at the direction before moving closer to Rin. She hadn't noticed it yet, so I guess it would be okay for me to do this. When she turned around to look at me my face was just some few centimeters away from hers, and I leaned in. I could tell how surprised she must be, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Are lips are literally pressed together, so I slipped my tongue past her lips and slowly stroke the top of her tongue. She let out what was heard to be a muffled moan, before swirling her tongue around mine.

It really have been long since I last got to kiss her in a way like this. She've usually been against it when I try to do this more often and I've obeyed that for her sake. I wonder what made her change her mind so suddenly. Maybe it's just that she's longing for more as well, just like I am. I didn't even check the time, I just continued kissing her for what felt like hours. And even though it may've felt like a long time, I say it's worth it. She broke the kiss and we both inhaled with flushed faces, simply taking a break now.

" I can't help but want more whenever you do like that…It's…it's just a feeling that I get" I gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she leaning towards me. She's probably getting quite tired after all the kissing.

" Is it okay if we just head to my house? I'm feeling pretty tired…" I said 'alright' and grabbed her hand, standing up with her. We just started to walk along the same path that my brother and Lenka had taken, as it was the closest path to Rin's house. Along the way we passed by the cafe, Rinto and Lenka sitting at the table closest to the door. They were talking to each other, while eating their dessert. That's also when I spotted Luka, sitting down on the opposite side of where those two are sitting. They seem happy together, and I'm glad for them.

" It seems like they really went to the cafe in the end…come on, lets hurry home…I don't feel quite right about sleeping on you while standing, not that it'd be possible…but…" she let out a big yawn before rubbing of a sudden stingy feeling in her eye. " Yep…lets just head home to my house…i'm so tired…" I nodded and started walking faster, Rin still right next to me.

(Miku PoV)

I was watching Rinto and Lenka in that cafe from afar. I just so happened to see them walk in there and then spotted Rin and Len walking by. This morning, it could've been close for me to accidentally tell him about what happen in the abandoned park some blocks away. I don't want him to find out about my past, not when I still have trouble talking about it.

" Miku?" I quickly turned around and spotted Kaito standing some meters behind me. He walked up to me with a smile on his face, placing his hand on mine. I quickly shook it off and turned around to look at Rinto and Lenka again, as it interested me far more than somebody who I don't feel like talking to again.

" Are you still angry at me for what I did to you Miku? I've told you I'm sorry haven't I!" I've told him before, and I really didn't feel like repeating it again. No matter how much he apologize to me, it still won't be enough after what he did to me. It just isn't worth it to start trusting him again on so short time, when he's bound to do it again. I don't want us to separate by this, but it's starting to get annoying with all the times he tries to apologize over something I don't want to forgive him for.

" Listen Kaito, I can maybe overlook this whole ordeal if you promise to not do something like that again. Understood?" He looked at me with that smile that could make me believe anything he said again.

" If it's what you want…then I promise to not redo that stupid mistake of mine" Those words could always cheer me up, no matter how bad he've acted before. That's probably the biggest reason as to why I'm still dating him. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Thanks Kaito…" I could tell that they still would be in that cafe. I don't get it, Rinto have continued to tell me that he hadn't confessed. I guess that would mean that he confessed just a little moment ago, or Lenka may've been the one who told him her feelings first. I've known for a long time just what they meant to each other, yet they both were completely clueless over the others's feelings for so long.

" Come on Kaito…lets just go somewhere…I just want to be able to relax right now, rather than continuing to look at them on their first date" They should just have fun together right now. I don't want to barge in on their date and disturb them, nor do I want to continue spying on what they're doing. I don't find it fair towards them if I continued to spy at them in such a way, it just wouldn't feel right.

" Yeah…come on, lets just head over to my house for a little while…if that's okay with you? My cousin Kaiko is visiting right now, I think she'd want to meet you" I actually became happy to hear that. Sometimes Kaito can act really childish towards me, but he also manage to keep that more grown up attitude. It really pleases me when he tries his best to make me happy, and it doesn't matter what it's about. He knows that I like things that contains my favorite snack, no matter what sort of dessert it is the topping is still the same. He've said that he found it a little weird over my obsession in negi but he doesn't really seem to be all that bothered about it. I'm sure that he would be able to cheer me up no matter what would happen between us two, I'm positive over that much. Little did I know all that was about to change.

(Rinto PoV)

Luka seemed like she really enjoys talking to Lenka. I'm guessing that it's because they both work here, I've learned that while being here. I'm rather surprised to hear from Lenka that she's working here though, but I still find it rather good. I think the job suits her, and she seem to enjoy her job a lot.

" Ne, Rinto…you better be nice to Lenka…she's a shy girl you know" Luka stood up from where she was sitting and walked away towards the kitchen again. Lenka asked me what I'd thought of the cake I wanted but she said I wouldn't have to answer. Figuring of the choice of topping, she said she already had figured it out. I've got an obsession in oranges, so I automatically choose that when I saw it was possible to. It's sort of a weird feeling, but I could switch place on Lenka and me, put in Rin and my brother in this scene instead. I mean, Rin's obsessed in oranges as well, and Len well…he's apparently a banana fanatic. I guess I could say the same about Lenka in this situation, as what's on her plate or the remains of a banana split with vanilla ice cream. Can't blame her for being obsessed in bananas, it's just something she likes.

" Rinto? Why are you looking at me like that?" I hadn't even realized that I actually were staring at her. My brother continues to say I easily can space out at moment, guess he's correct.

" It's nothing…I was just thinking of something is all…" Well, a second thought crossed my mind as well. But there's no way in hell I'm telling her that, when she would probably start calling me perv. I just couldn't help it but get that thought into my head again.

" You look nervous over something…what's the matter?" She leaned closer to me and looked straight at me. Every time our eyes have met when we're this close to each other, I've always felt like doing something. I know I shouldn't think that way, but that's the way it is. I've been in love with her for more than a year, and yet I've never confessed. She was the one who confessed two me roughly two hours ago.

" R-really, it's nothing…I'm used a little embarrassed is all…" I couldn't hide the fact that I was feeling warmer. And would probably be right on that my cheeks are getting a red shade on them.

" You're so cute when you're embarrassed Rinto! Why would you try to hide it?" I could swear on that I got even redder in the face when she said that.

" You really know how to make me embarrassed don't you?" She just slightly giggled at my comment and kissed my cheek. What am I saying, of course she knows how to make me embarrassed. She've been able to almost for as long as I've known her, yep it really is that long isn't it.

**And It's done!**

**Miku: I actually got a part in the story, are there gonna be more?**

**Yes.**

**Len: I don't even have to ask. Me and Rin are gonna be mentioned a lot more aren't we?**

**Yes. Why aren't I saying something? I'm just listening to you guys for some reason. In my story.**

**Len: Thanks for reading the chapter.**

**Miku: See you next time!**

**Now you're ignoring me!?**


	3. The growing sorrow caused by the past

**Chapter 3 is up.**

**Kaito: The story was uploaded earlier than expected.**

**Well, I felt like it.**

**Miku: It'll still take time…comicy got homework…**

**Shut it…**

**Len: Comicy don't own anything, go ahead and read.**

**So then, this chapter is more about what happened in Miku's past.**

**Miku: My…past?**

**Yes…**

**Len: From what Rinto told me, it wouldn't be a nice past.**

**It'll explain why you and your brother continue to be with each other, as much as possible without intruding to much on each others private life. Good enough explanation for you?**

**Miku: I…guess…**

**then you all reading this A/N. Go ahead and read the chapter! More japanese words here. (nii-san/brother, Ohayo/good morning)**

* * *

The sun broke through the curtains of her window in the morning, her alarm being the next thing to wake her. This morning though, she felt different. Like she had a feeling that something was about to happen if she's not careful. Her normal ride to school would always have them ride past the park she used to play in. Now however, the past is starting to haunt her in her dreams. That's why she was already awake when the sun broke through the curtains, and she just can't find it to go back to sleep. Her alarm have been set so that it starts making sounds as soon as the person sleeping moves away from where the alarm is.

(Miku PoV)

I'd already come out of my room and was heading down the stairs for a good breakfast in the morning. My thoughts over the dream I had tonight were still bothering me, perhaps more than usual as well. Maybe I was to focused on my dream that I didn't even realize that my brother was sitting at the breakfast table.

" You don't really look so happy Miku…dreamt something concerning the past again?" He of somebody would know what it would be I dreamt about. It doesn't matter what it's about, he would still be the one to know what I'm dreaming about. Of course, there's always Rinto who continues to ask me if I've slept good or not. I'd have to lie to him this one time, hopefully I wouldn't have to lie to him any time again. I really don't like lying to him about anything, if it's not something I absolutely don't want him to know about. This was one of those things, so I'll just have to be on the safe side this time.

" Yeah…I just can't stop thinking about it at times…and then I dream about it as well, which really doesn't help…can you tell the driver to not pass by the park this time?" He walked up to me and started rubbing my back. I could already feel it in the air that he was going to say it was impossible. He've said it before so I'm used to it, and it doesn't matter how many times I say I want him to tell the driver that, it'll still stay the same.

" Sorry Miku. I know you don't want us to drive past that park, and it hurts me as well…but you know that's the only way to school that we can take. Sorry Miku" There it was again. I know that the park is horrible for both of us, whenever we pass by it we look away. Only to make sure that we don't have to remember what happen there. But I'm starting to feel that whenever I look away, I automatically starts to think about what happened in the past. I guess some things just can't be ignored in the same way as other.

I'd wanted to skip school today, but there's no way that my brother would allow it. He've become like a father to me, all since in the past. It's not something I want him to feel responsible for, to have the responsibility to take care of me. Making sure that I don't do something I'd regret later on, but even if I don't want him to he'd be like that anyway. I'm soon seventeen, a freshmen high schooler and I can take care of myself.

" Miku…are we going to pick up Rinto on the way? It's what we usually do…" I nodded to him and got into the backseats of the car. _´Picking up Rinto_ _again eh…´_ Wait why am I thinking of him anyway. I don't even know why I'm thinking of him so suddenly, maybe it's just because I'm tired…yeah, I bet it's that.

" Miku?" My brother looked at me with a confused look. ´ _Why would he-?´_ I noticed in the mirrorin the backseat how my cheeks were flushed. No, these signs showing on me. I can't possibly…I just told him to confess to Lenka once and for all, was that really what I wanted. No, I've got to ignore it…it has to be my imagination.

" Hey, you okay?" I couldn't help but to blush for some reason. I don't know why I'm starting to change my opinion of Rinto so suddenly, neither do I know if I want to accept the change of opinion or not.

" Wha-? I'm okay…" He rolled his eyes before looking on the road again. I can't believe him at times, it was clear that he didn't believe me after all. _´Don't give me a look like that nii-san…´_ I muttered it to myself, which luckily wasn't loud enough for him to hear anything. Soon enough we'd reached the first stop, to pick up Rinto.

" I'll go and get him" I quickly said and got out of the car. I quickly walked along the stone path to the entrance of his house and rang the bell. I waited for a little while before ringing again, this time I got a response and a really sleepy Len opened the door.

" Miku…ohayo…"

" Why are you so tired Len? School starts in an hour after all…up late doing something with Rin again?" He send me a quick glare before telling Rinto that I was here. I only looked at Len as he walked back into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

" Hey Miku…wait there, I'll come real quick" Something tells me he overslept again. This would be around the fifth time since I first were here and noticed he'd overslept. I don't even find it so strange any longer, but with the current thoughts within me it becomes slightly embarrassed.

" Thanks for waiting…alright, lets go then" I nodded before we headed out. He quickly waved to Mikuo before heading into the backseat, me doing the same and I sat down right next to him. I must look so stressed right now, and he probably noticed that long time ago. I just feel so different around him all of a sudden, but I would do anything to not have to tell him that. During the ride me and Rinto talked about different things, but it quickly changed when the car suddenly stopped on Mikuo's order. Why would he the car so suddenly? I looked out the window and saw Lenka heading towards the car.

(Rinto PoV)

I quickly opened the door and let her in, then quickly told the driver to continue. She sat down right next to me, after Miku moved to the upper part in the limousine.

" You look exhausted Lenka…did you oversleep?" She quickly nodded and just leaned against my shoulder. I noticed that Miku was smiling at us, but decided to ignore it as i didn't see it as important. I knew for a fact that Lenka's not the only one exhausted, I'm exhausted and sick of my brother right now. I knew that I heard something yesterday before going to bed coming from his room, but he's taking things one step to far with Rin. Sometimes I'm wondering if he's even thinking on how she's feeling over all the things he's doing to her. I mean, is she even okay with the things he does to her?

" I'm okay Rinto-kun…just overslept and had to run…you guys had such perfect timing" We just happened to pass by, it's not like I knew you were coming this way.

" Rinto…remember what we discussed a the cafe before you had to go?" I nodded. I can't believe she've decided to do something for me, I mean it was just by coincidence that yesterday was my birthday. And upon telling her and when she suddenly told me that she wanted to see me after school at the front gate I figured she wanted to give me something for my birthday, even if it would be a day late. I don't care about the details though, I'm just glad that she care enough to actually want to do something for me.

" Ne, Miku-nee…I've been meaning to ask something about the park we continue to pass by every time I ride with you two…is it okay if I were to ask you that question now?" Miku looked away from me and didn't answer. She just continued to look out the seat window instead, and lost all concentration she had before. She was spacing out right in front of us, and I knew should've figured out the cause by now.

" Miku-san?" Lenka looked at Miku with curiosity filling up her eyes. I guess that meant she wanted to find out about it as much as I did, even though I think I already know everything there is to know about it. I know that something must've happened to Mikuo and Miku there, as they moved away shortly after the park had been closed for good. that park was now about to be tore down, and of course nobody would expect the guy who caused it to be shut down to still be in it. But that's just what was happening. the park was small, and was inside a small forest in a space in-between two skyscrapers. One detail made the government demand that the park would be closed, namely murder. Something that I've never really been so eager to talk about, even with my close friends. I find it horrible to be killed with violence, and to not be able to tell anybody else who's doing it. I mean, you're just going to lie there on the ground with your life taken away from you.

" Miku!? What's wrong?" Without noticing it, Miku had quickly turned away from the car window, and covered her face in her hands. I could swear that I heard a slight sound of her crying, but I just didn't want to believe it. That small park, and what happened in Miku's past that forced her and her brother to move away. And yes I'm only mentioning them, as I don't know any longer if their parents moved away with them. I thought that at first, but I'm starting to believe that they've been living alone since the accident that happen in that park. I lived in that apartment complex as well before when I was young, but had to move further away due to my fathers work. Now however I really don't see why I'd have to move, as my mother is rarely home, and my father almost never comes home unless it's on holidays. He've been working outside the country for the past seven years, so I'm used to mostly living with my brother alone. I got up from my seat and sat down next to Miku instead, looking at her with a worried expression while rubbing her back. If anything could cheer her up it would be somebody to really comfort her in a way that included rubbing her back. She've always been happy when I do that for some reason as well.

Some things can be solved easily, and then you don't have to worry about them so much any longer. But other things like this, aren't going unnoticed no matter how long time it takes, and the people involved goes scarred for the rest of their lives. Things like that are the kind of things that I just want to kill somebody for. Not literally. No matter how bad it might be, sure I'd do my best to punish the person and have him or her face her crimes, but I'd never ever kill somebody.

" it's going to be okay Miku…even if that park happens to be the very place where you lost your parents…you shouldn't keep things like that hidden to yourself…I figure that you and your brother have been trying your best to keep this hidden from the rest of us, but that have to come to and end now.

" Y-you…y-you knew?" She looked at me, now I know for sure that she's crying. Not only can I see it at her eyes, but her expression never ends up as mysterious or makes somebody clueless. Whenever she's feeling really down or is crying, it becomes obvious.

" I've known for a really short while…I just figured it out to be telling the truth…no matter how bad you feel…we'll be there to support you, got that?"

She smiled.

* * *

**And there you have it all done. This chapter took some few days to get over with, but I'm feeling good over how it became.**

**Len: Sure you don't want to wait with publishing this chapter?**

**Why would I?**

**Miku:…and it's even my birthday…**

**Oh…I see…I guess having a sad chapter about yourself published on your birthday isn't exactly the best thing. So as you probably can guess by that, this chapter was published first of september instead. (Or to make it short 1/9) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did, even though the chapter is sort of depressing towards the end. I'm still going to continue on the story no matter what people say, so feel free to comment. But it's only going to affect the story if it's tips given by your readers. See you in chapter 4!**

**Kaito: You left me out this A/N as well…**

**Did I?**


End file.
